megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Isis
Isis (イシス, Ishisu) is one of the recurring Persona in the series, based on an Egyptian goddess. She usually appears as a high-level Persona in most games. In Persona 3, she is the ultimate Persona of Yukari Takeba. History Isis was a goddess in Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. The goddess Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, the goddess of the Overarching Sky, and was born on the fourth intercalary day. Isis was said to have literally blackmailed the true name of Ra the supreme sun god out of him, by making a snake poison him, which could only be cured by Isis herself. (Ra, being a god, cannot die from the poison, but the pain would still last) In later myths about Isis, she had a brother, Osiris, who became her husband, and she then was said to have conceived Horus. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Seth. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Seth. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana (Yukari's Ultimate Persona) *Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *''Majin Tensei II: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Isis is the highest level Persona of the Magician Arcana that can be obtained through normal means. ''Persona 3'' Isis is Yukari Takeba's Ultimate Persona, which Yukari acquires after learning the truth about her father and strengthening her resolve. In this game, Isis maintains the bull motif of Yukari's initial Persona, Io, and as well as gaining the Headdress of Hathor. ''Persona 4'' Isis is the Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. This means she can only be fused once you reach Lv. 79 and max out the Margaret Social Link. ''Devil Survivor 2'' "The mother goddess of Egypt. She is wife and sister to Osiris, god of the underworld. Known for her powerful magic, she could perform miracles such as raising her husband from the dead. As the patron goddess of the dead, her image can be found at many burial sites." -Devil Survivor 2 Compendium Isis is unlocked by reaching Fate Rank 5 with Hinako Kujou. Stats ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES - The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Demi-isis.gif|Isis in DemiKids. Image:P3-Isis.png|Isis as she appears in Persona 3 isis.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Isis.png|Isis in Majin Tensei II narukami_persona20.jpg|Isis in Persona 4 The Animation Isis possibly being first summoned appears in P4A.jpg|Isis first summoned in P4A Category:Magician Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons